You Shouldn't Have Done That
by Shebu
Summary: A short novelization of the infamous story by Jadusable, the haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge, but from another point of view.  Link finds himself cursed by the lingering spirit of BEN himself.
1. Prologue

**_Round we go__  
><em>_The world is spinning__  
><em>_When it stops__  
><em>_It's just beginning_**

**_Sun comes up__  
><em>_We live and we cry__  
><em>_Moon comes down__  
><em>_And then we all die_**

* * *

><p>"This is it, guys." Said the boy, clad in green. He stood in a large, grassy field that seemed to go on forever, with only one giant tree in the middle. It felt surreal, almost, like a dream, but it was all too real.<p>

The two fairy siblings, Tatl and Tael, floated closely at his side. "R-really?" Tael asked, worriedly.

Tatl bumped his shoulder, "Yeah, we're gonna show that damned mask who's boss!" She replied with confidence, not aware of how intense the power of the demon would be. They were going to try anyways, to save Termina, and the world.

"Whatever happens to us," Link began, "We're going to stick together until the very end, agreed?"

The two fairies nodded.

* * *

><p>A child sat at the foot of the giant tree, wearing the evil mask, the mask of Majora.<p>

"_Will you play… with me?_"

Link nodded.

"_Alright. We'll play good guys versus bad guys. I'll be the good guy."_

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

__Alright, this chapter was very short, but don't be disappointed, most of the others will be a lot longer. See, I really don't write that much. I'm more of a drawing person, but I wanted to actually post a good story here. Something that will train me to be a better writer for the future. I guess you could call this a starter for me. Anyways, this story has always intrigued me. Based off of judasable's creepypasta story about a haunted cartridge of Majora's Mask, I thought it would really be interesting to write in 3rd person, but in Link's perspective of the events that happened in the creepypasta. I always wanted to see _his _reaction to the traumatizing experience of the creepy Elegy statue, constantly haunting stories always fascinated me. Sure, I get scared, but in the end, they always leave me thinking.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. The next and first official chapter will be here shortly. Maybe next week, if not sooner. This week is finals for me, plus, I am very close to beating Skyward Sword for the very first time. Amazing game.

Shebu out. :


	2. The Fourth Day

Link suddenly found himself in the colorful dreamlike arena where he faced the final battle of Majora. It was quiet, no one was there, just himself, and…

_"Skull Kid?"_

There he was, the imp, the demon, hovering above the boy and wearing the yellow-eyed mask that completely covered his face. The mask that had corrupted anyone who wore it, the mask that wanted to destroy the world. It fed off of the anger and sorrow of the people it encountered and grew stronger and stronger, using them as temporary puppets to fulfill its evil desires without the need of its own physical body.

"Skull Kid… what are you doing with that mask? I thought—"

Then his eerie high-pitched, child-like, warped voice echoed across the room, "_I'm not sure why, but you apparently had a reservation…"_

Chills ran down the boy's spine at the high-pitched voice. He had heard someone say that exact sentence to him before… yes, he remembered hearing Anju tell him that at the Stock Pot Inn. But… why was he saying that here?

"_Would you like to go to the lair of the temple's boss?"_

"I don't understand…"

"_You must choose."_

Link thought for a moment, _what is he talking about?_ All he remembered was finally defeating Majora's Wrath and being hit by one of its enormous claws, then collapsing to the floor, and…

After he took a deep breath, he finally decided this might be his only way out, he needed to see the people of Clock Town again, he needed to see his friends, "I'll go." He said, seeing there was no other option. He couldn't just stand there forever.

Without another word, the Skull Kid snapped his fingers and Link found himself in utter blackness once again.

_**Dawn of a New Day**_

"Hello?"

Link's voice echoed through the Clock Town, it was quiet, everyone was gone. He expected all of the townspeople to all have fled to Romani Ranch, since that's where they would have fled to try and escape from the moon… but something was different. He felt that something had gone terribly wrong. Usually, a few careless people still roamed the streets of the town on the Third Day, only hours, or minutes before the moon would fall, like Kafei, the head carpenter, and a few guards. But not this time, no. This time, _no one_ was there. It was almost as if Link was the only human being alive. Almost as if everyone had… _died_.

He called out again, and there was no answer. The boy started to feel an impending fear he had never experienced. He felt cold, and depressed, as he walked through this dead town. The dead town that was once Clock Town, or so he thought. The intense feeling of fear and sadness was beginning to grow as he ran through the empty streets, calling out names, and looking through windows… it was just then when he noticed something very horrifying.

Tatl was not with him.

Link had been so used to having her by his side, that he almost didn't notice she wasn't there. It was almost like she was a part of him. He had these same feelings when he was Navi too, and when she left, he felt like he was nothing. Useless without a fairy.

He began to panic, desperately looking around for any sign of life. Anything at all. But he realized it was no use as he fell to his knees and began to sob into his hands. "Wh-where is everyone?" He cried. The boy had never felt this alone, even when Navi left him. He still had his friends back in Hyrule, and when he had first come to Termina and knew no one, he was still stuck with Tatl. But this was different, he felt so alone… but also had an ominous feeling that he was being watched. A distant laugh echoed behind him. He instantly recognized the quiet chuckle as the Happy Mask Salesman. Link lifted his head up, and looked around and saw no one, but was determined to find the source of the laughter. He ran through Clock Town, all four of the main areas, and it seemed to be slowly disappearing. The walls, buildings, and anything else were vanishing. He could see the sky below him, and above. He quickly dug through his pocket, and felt a smooth, small, round instrument. Link hurriedly brought his Ocarina of Time to his lips, thinking that playing the Song of Time would make it all go away. It always did. Every time he played that song, he would appear back in Clock Town, on the first day, at 6 'o clock in the morning, and everything would return to normal.

He played the sacred song as best as he could, hoping, praying that the Goddess of Time would take him away from this nightmare. He had never felt so alone. But as he played, he heard a small, childish voice whisper into his ear…

_"Your notes echo far, but nothing happens."_

Link froze, his face became pale and his eyes widened in fear. He shakily drew his sword and turned around. No one was there. Just the ghost town around him remained. By this point, he knew that whoever, or whatever was out there, watching him, didn't want him to leave. He absolutely did not want to go in any of the buildings, fearing that he would be more vulnerable to whatever he was terrified of for a reason he did not know.

But then he was suddenly reminded that he could be dreaming for all he knew. As realistic as this might seem, he could try waking himself up. _Yes. Very good idea. But how?_ He walked around the town for a bit, sword unsheathed, and with a look of dread and paranoia every time he looked over his shoulder. _Okay. I got it. I'll try drowning myself in the laundry pool. Water to the face always works, right?_ The boy realized that maybe by drowning himself, he would wake up for sure. He let out a small, worried smile as he jogged through the southern part of Clock Town, and up the short flights of stairs that lead to the laundry pool.

Then that's when it happened.

Link felt searing pain throughout his entire body, and fell to his knees and held his head in agony as he shrieked. Something was screaming, laughing, crying, and any other sounds mixed in rang harshly through his ears and in the back of his mind, as he saw a vision… a flash of the Happy Mask Salesman's face, doing that mysterious, sinister grin he always did. That mocking, insane grin. As his vision returned, Link found himself in a fetal position on the ground, still clutching his head. When he got off the ground, to his knees, something very strange had appeared right in front of him.

He was staring right into the face of the heartless soldier, the statue he would call upon by playing the Elegy of Emptiness to use as a decoy and various other purposes. The statue looked almost exactly like him, only without weapons and equipment, but the most different thing about the statue was its face. The eyes were blue, like his, but somehow colder, and emotionless. The statue had a small grin too, but it didn't look like the happy kind of grin. It seemed… almost haunting, in a way. It had always creeped him out a little, but it never appeared unless Link had somehow needed it. But this time, he didn't even play the Elegy of Emptiness. How could it have appeared without him calling for it?

Link let out a high-pitched yelp as he jolted backwards, and ran back into the southern part of Clock Town. The Elegy statue appearing out of nowhere was not normal at all. As he came back next to the base of the Clock Tower, he stopped and leaned on a brick wall to catch his breath. But when he looked over his shoulder…

There it was again. The damned statue had followed him.

He started to run again, and to his horror, every time he would look back, _it was still there, right behind him. _It would get closer and closer… almost as if it were chasing him, or even worse, _haunting him._

By the time he had gotten to the western side of Clock Town, he could almost run no more. The young Hylian started hopelessly crying out for help. He desperately banged on the Mayor's door with his fists as hard as he could, but there was no answer. He tried a few other doors, but still feared going inside the buildings for some reason. The statue was still there every time he turned around. Every time he looked a different direction, it was there. _Staring._

He was almost on the verge of hysterics when he finally decided to hide in the dojo. He figured that maybe the old swordsman would still be there. After all, he was one of the only ones who didn't flee to Romani Ranch whenever the moon would fall. He would always be in his back room, crying, praying, and hoping that he would live until the next morning.

Link slammed the door to the dojo shut as soon as he came in. He almost hadn't noticed that sweat drenched his brow and was almost completely out of breath. The dojo felt so empty, eerie even. Link still did not feel the slightest relief of safety, so he dashed over to the back room and hid behind the large wooden crates that were stacked in there. He sat against the back wall, curled into a corner with his eyes tightly shut. Hoping to block out all of the creepy sounds around him, he could still hear the faint sound of the Happy Mask Salesman's chuckles, despite the fact that his ears were covered completely by his hands.

_Please, please, please, just leave me alone. Just go away… _

His silent request was quickly denied as he looked up, and saw that _thing _right there in front of him again. He was cornered.

_"S-stop it!" _he demanded and stood up again. He had had enough of this. He was tired of running. What would this thing do to him anyway? It was just a statue, nothing more. Link unsheathed his sword and took a swipe at it, but just as he lowered his arm for a blow…

A horrid screech rang through his ears and his vision flashed the Mask Salesman's face again. The same agonizing, unendurable pain shot throughout his entire body as he fell to the ground, writhing and screaming. The episode was only brief, though, but when the pain ceased, he immediately felt darkness closing in on him and lost all consciousness.

He could hear child faintly whisper…

"_You shouldn't have done that…"_


End file.
